The present invention relates to bracelets and watch bracelets of metal particularly precious metal, gold, platinum, silver or steel.
When these bracelets are comprised only by links of precious metal, for reasons of strength or economy of precious metal, the precious metal elements are secured on the support elements articulated to each other which themselves can be of steel. These constructions are complicated, requiring complicated machining and difficult mounting.